Dinotrux analysis
by Dinofanx
Summary: Here are contained all Dinotrux analysis and everything I wrote about the show. Enjoy.
1. Analysis about T-Trux, D-Structs and Ty

Obviously, I know that Trux are doing what they think they have to in order to help others, I see that.

But, D-Structs isn't only bent on power and making everyone fear him, if you watch and listen carefully, what D-Structs wants actually is to be left alone, he had his peace, lived the way he wanted until Ty came. D-Structs wants HIS territory and he's not to be blamed for that, if I was a T-Trux and the same happened to me, I am absolutely certain that I would do exactly the same thing and try everything I can to dispose of the invader that took my home away from me. At the end, shouldn't Ty know what that feels like? Alright, true, his home was destroyed completely, but how different does it really feel to be overthrown as a ruler?

Alright, first off, D-Structs had absolutely all the rights to say "no" to the entire sharing the crater idea, and seriously, HOW NAIVE IS TY, to think any T-Trux would say yes to that while he's a T-Trux himself and should know how they act. I mean, he even said it:  
"ONE TERRITORY, ONE T-TRUX"  
How could he possibly expect a positive answer if he knew that? And, tell me this, how could Ty know that crater was filled with ore if he only saw about 200 meters of it before D-Structs showed up. And is it really any of his business to say how rich is D-Structs's crater on that matter? I am just saying, in that moment, everyone was like:  
"Wow, what a guy, he won't share, tsk, tsk..."  
But, I can't blame D-Structs for refusing because:  
1\. Ty himself was alone in his valley, and only T-Trux in there, and now he's asking someone to share while he never actually did that himself. It would make more sense if Ty lived in the valley with someone beforehand and because of that he thinks sharing is normal, but, this way he only seems like a j***  
2\. And, simply put, Ty basically said:  
"Hey there, your territory is loaded, may I live here, eat ore and remain here which would most likely result with me being a threat to you as a ruler, and I would be in a position to overthrow you relatively easily"  
That is how that looked to D-Structs, and that request pretty much was that, because by staying there, Ty would just stay there and eat ore, feeling safe and secure and who can for sure tell that he won't wish to be the only T-Trux in there one day?  
Ok, now that I explained that, I can move on to the next subject.

D-Structs's way of ruling wasn't just plain bad, yeah he was taking it a bit too far with threatening and attacking Trux, but other than that, I can see no bad things in his rule.  
Ruler can't just give everyone whatever they want, and he can't just accept every Dinotrux who rolls by into the crater. Simply because, then there wouldn't be enough ore for everyone.  
Sure, that super nice way of ruling works in kids' show world, but realistically, it wouldn't. In episode "Bridge" we saw how many Trux Ty accepted in at once, and in "Imposters" we saw how many problems that made, hell, it helped D-Structs kick them out! And since I mentioned it, they all should be thanking D-Structs for that, if he and his group hadn't forced everyone into either hiding or leaving the crater, gang would still have problems with overpopulation after episode "The Return".  
That is the problem, Ty hasn't a clue about how to actually rule a territory. You can't just be nice, T-Trux has to be respected, and yes, at least a little bit FEARED as well. Because, how else do you keep Trux behaved, how else do you prevent too many Dinotrux from moving in and eating all the ore? How else do you remain a ruler and keep possible challengers away? By being known as a fierce ruler, that's how.  
All that helped Ty rule his previous territory was the fact he rode on the reputation of his species, that T-Trux are scary and you should stay out of their way.  
But this doesn't mean D-Structs's way of ruling is the right one, that is actually a big philosophy, how to actually rule properly. T-Trux has to balance between the two to keep the territory healthy and well. But honestly, D-Structs's way is closer to the right one than Ty's is; I am counting the way he ruled before Ty came and first 3 seasons of the show, before he switched to his 'mad Trux' mode, where all that mattered was to get rid of Ty, and solely that.

I think you are right, D-Structs's behavior and way of ruling kept him from becoming closer with the Trux in the crater, while Ty was excellent on that field. And, yes, that reminded me, by 'keeping Trux behaved' I meant demonstrating your power and strength from time to time to remind others not to try to oppose you. Again, D-Structs was taking it too far on that matter as well.  
And it would surely be amazing to see what was going through D-Structs' head, what he thought of Ty exactly, and how he saw the entire situation, and yes, most likely, one of his biggest fears was being/feeling weak or powerless.


	2. Redemptions

Another thing I noticed is that in Dinotrux we never had one thing that is continuously happening in MLP, villains that become friends with main characters/protagonists.  
Starting with Nightmare Moon, over Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, then Tempest Shadow in MPL The Movie etc. We had exceptions like Chrysalis, but most of the baddies changed at the end.

While in Dinotrux: 

**Splitter - **Friendship offered once at the beginning, then he's beaten up and his saws jammed and then they offered him friendship again. Can you really blame him for refusing?

**Blayde - **First impression: She's threatened. After that, she kidnaps George, Trux bust into her cave wanting to take her off-guard and defeat her. After that failed they fooled her and scared off her herd. After that she's threatened by good ol' numbers and invited into 7 on 1 fight. This time they didn't even bother to offer burying the ax, they did complete opposite of that. Surprised she wanted revenge? _Yeah_, me neither.

**Pounder - **Ok, I can't really blame them, Pounder isn't intelligent creature with which you can exactly reason. But I guess that gives D-Structs some extra points for getting this thing on his team, I am still impressed by that!

And finally, I saved the best for last:

D-Structs:

**Looking back to episode **_**"Ty and Revvit"**_**:**

Ty came on his land, impertinently requesting to use all the resources of his crater while giving nothing in return. Naturally, D-Structs dueled him and even after he won, T-Trux had enough nerve to stay in his territory, abusing the mercy D-Structs showed him by not dismantling him immediately, which he could've done!  
Crude T-Trux then turned other Trux against D-Structs, practically proclaiming war between them from that moment until one side is defeated.

I think there is enough material to defend D-Structs only in this episode. Not to mention further provocations in form of ridding him of his tail that took it on a much more personal level.

**I am not saying turning enemies into friends is impossible in Dinotrux, because it isn't, but the way their world works, the cruelty and actions of the protagonists are making it impossible for bad guys to ever consider befriending them.**


End file.
